The Red Stone
by AlexandriaDiAngelo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartarus and the seven have defeated Gaea. Everything is peaceful, too peaceful or at least that's what Nemesis thinks. She sends her son to find a stone that can create balance and destruction. Four new half-bloods arrive and get a prophecy to go find the stone as well but what will happen when the last line prophecies death...? Will contain Slash
1. Prologue

_The Tale of Nemesis' Stone_

_Once upon a time in Ancient Greece there was a beautiful maiden that was admired by many, both godly and mortal. She was an absolute beauty with her long auburn hair, that shined in the sun like a beautiful caramel apple and brown eyes that glistened with humor. Such beauty that some said could rival Lady Aphrodite. This beautiful maiden however caught the eye of the God of Death. The maiden loved the God as well and had seen the softer side of him but she would only accept the suitor that gave her the best gift. Hades, who had quickly fallen in love with her, gave her a sparkling red stone. The stone would allow anything or anyone to rise from their fallen state, how he got the stone was a mystery but the maiden gladly accepted it. The maiden hoped to raise her mother from the dead, who had drowned in a lake when she was a young girl. This however angered Persephone when she heard about her husband's affair. To break them apart and get revenge she went to her friend Nemesis._

_Nemesis was angered and jealous that a simple mortal had somehow caught Hades' eye. She set out to get her revenge and drowned the maiden when she was taking a bath at a nearby lake. After drowning the maiden, Nemesis hid the stone from Hades and the other Gods. Hades suffering from grief and anger believing his brother Poseidon had killed the woman of his affection, cursed the stone. The curse stated that if a child of the sea grabbed the stone they would pay the price of almost instant death._

_And that is how many of Poseidon's innocent children fell at the hands of that sparkling red stone. The stone was lost and forgotten as time passed on. That was until a son of Nemesis set out to find the stone, an order from his mother, to help the Titan Kronos rise once again..._


	2. Andy I

_Andy I_

You know, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

Not because there were monsters out there that made you feel unsafe, no matter where you went or the fact that you had an immortal parent that didn't give two shits about you. It was the fact that demigods, half-blood, whatever you want to call them, they rarely lived happy lives. They suffer and suffer until they meet their end, they become pawns and warriors when they're suppose to be teenagers. They're suppose to be worried about school and trying not to get grounded so you could go to that cool party that everyone is invited to and if you don't go then you'll be branded a loser for the rest of high school.

How about I rewind so that you can fully understand this better.

My name is Andromeda Knight and up until this point I was a normal fourteen year old girl. I had crushes on guys who were_beyond_unattainable, I had three best friends that I would do anything for and I fangirled over fictional characters and hot British guys like David Tennant. _Totally_ normal.

Anyway my day started off like any other day, I woke up, got changed and went to make breakfast for James and I. James Lopez was my brother in everything but blood, I met him when I was 5 and he was 6. I had lived in my old abusive orphanage back then, and James still lived with his mother. His mother ended up adopting me and buying us a home here in Manhattan, then she went of to live in LA.

I'm pretty sure that leaving a fourteen and fifteen year old alone is illegal but then again James' mom was _the _Alejandra Lopez. She was one of the most successful actresses of our year, so she probably paid a neighbor to act like our parent whenever someone got suspicious.

Anyway, after I made breakfast I went and woke up James, which is a very hard task to do! We ate and were off to school. Our school was a tiny academy for a bunch of punks, trouble makers, and try-to-be-badass white kids that couldn't go anywhere else. Yeah, we were _those_ kids.

Okay so maybe we were _those_ kids but at least we were very academic and athletic. I skipped a grade and both James and I ran track and field. Don't even get me started on my best friend Elizabeth "Ellie" Wise, she's the brains of our group. Don't let that blonde hair fool you, she can and certainly will, beat your ass, both academically and physically.

When we arrived at school, I got this feeling, like I knew something bad was going to happen. We entered and I saw this big guy, like 8 feet tall big, talking to our math teacher, he then smelled around and looked directly at me and James.

I looked away and scooted closer to James. I don't like when people look at me, especially the male gender. James looked at me and I motioned toward the guy when I noticed that he was gone. I shook my head in shock, I must be seeing things but I swear there was someone there...

I turned back around and muttered "Never mind" to James but I still kept close to him. He didn't say anything but I felt him reach down and squeeze my hand.

"Hey guys!" A cheery voice yelled and I turned around with a smile to see my favorite blond. Derek Primavera was the most cheerful person you could ever meet and his smile was contagious. He had barely turned 14 and was the baby of our group, like seriously we spoiled the shit out of that child.

"Derek watch out for you shoelaces or you-" Ellie began but was cut off by the sound of an adorable grunt as Derek tripped and fell. We, more like Ellie rushed over to help Derek who was now pulling himself up.

"Derek, what did I tell you about your shoelaces?" Ellie said in a scolding voice and Derek put that puppy face that only would work on her. She crumbled and helped him up muttering something about stupid sapphire blue eyes.

Right when Derek was going to say something, the "alarm" rang, the alarm was actually a police siren. The only way to get these kids to move quickly was if they heard something like that. I waved goodbye to Ellie and Derek and followed James to Honors English.

The rest of the day was just like any other day, we did work, I drew, James talked but nothing happened until the end of the school day. I was walking toward the bathroom to take my usual pills when I saw him. It was the one eyed man from earlier, he was talking into a weird mist image.

Acting on impulse, I hid behind the corner. I heard his rough voice say something that sent shivers down my spine "Daughter of the Sea and Son of Lightning. Yummy treats to eat"

"No you fool, you can't eat them! They are part of the plan, if you eat them _she _will send you to Tartarus" A young male voice said and then there was a silence before that voiced cursed in...Greek? I was shocked that I understood the profanity that was coming out of his mouth.

"Someone is eavesdropping! Quickly kill them, they have heard too much!" The voice said loudly and then the voice went silent. I then remembered that_ I _was the eavesdropper, and my heart began to race.

I turned around to run when I saw that the one eyed man was in front of me, his evil brown eye staring at me. My eyes widened and I felt my muscles tighten, and I started to tremble. _He _was way too close, screw that, _this man_ was probably was going to murder me slowly and painfully.

Something then smacked him in the back of his head and he blinked. He turned around and I saw that it was James, he was glaring at the man in anger but I saw the small glisten in his eyes that held fear. James stepped forward and I couldn't help but smile at his courageous act.

"Stay away from my sister!" He thundered, no literally the sky thundered with him in the background. The cyclops, _yes I know_ my Greek mythology I just refuse to call him that since it wasn't real to about four minutes ago, blinked.

I heard footsteps and saw that it was Ellie and Derek who was holding his bow and arrow. You know that was actually smart, bring a weapon. The cyclops took everything in and then roared "Food!"

"Ellie do you have a plan?" I yelled as I ran out of the cyclops grasp. "Yeah, run!" She yelled and we ran so fast, Hermes would be proud. I was suddenly grateful that we all ran track and field. Finally we use this, I mean I kept thinking, when are we ever going to _actually_ use this?

We ran out the school and I finally realized, we had no where to go! Shit, this wasn't good. I looked toward where we were running and I saw that we were heading toward the forest. I prayed that we wouldn't get separated.

You know when you pray for something really bad and then fate comes and does exactly what you_ didn't _want to happen and then kind of just laughs in your face. Yeah that's exactly what happened, later I would find out that Derek followed a golden light with Ellie that his father had sent him.

I don't even know when we got separated, my ADHD brain was just trying to keep me alive. All I knew was that suddenly it was just me and James holding hands as we ran and the loud roar behind us. Do monsters ever give up, I mean really? You chase _children _for fun, why don't you do something productive, like take over the world. Wait- shit. Bad idea, don't take listen to me, I'm just a weird ADHD girl that's running from a mythological one eyed man.

Okay brain, shut up. I almost ran into a tree. I looked around and saw only darkness, Gods where were we even going?! I heard ominous squawks and I turned around quickly to see if the monster was still following us. I couldn't see it, so I stopped.

"J-James, where are we going?" I huffed out and I saw the desperation in his eyes. I wanted to just sob my eyes out but I had to be strong.

"I don't know Red, I do-" He started but then a bright light shinned near us, and then it took the shape of an eagle.

"James, I think it want us to follow it" I said and the eagle nodded its head. Then we heard it, the sound of a tree being pulled apart. I saw the tree branches being thrown everywhere, a branch fell near me and it smacked me in the face.

"Ugh what the hell" I said as James helped me get up. It wasn't a gigantic branch but it was still pretty big. I felt something warm on my face and I cursed when I touched it and it stained my fingers. I had a cut on my cheek and my lip was bleeding, which caused me to get that bitter iron taste in my mouth.

I heard an angry roar and I looked at James. He nodded and we began to run again, my arm was burning and I was tired. I was panting and keeping my eyes on the eagle to make sure it didn't disappear.

I was running with James for I don't even know how long but It was beginning to turn dark, or maybe it was just the forest. I looked and saw that James was holding his glasses, if this wasn't a life threatening situation, I would be laughing my ass of.

I cringed when I heard the roars and noises get closer. I looked over to the eagle and saw finally where it was leading us. I saw the outline of what looked like a camp. I saw the afternoon sun and teens playing with..swords. Okay what kind of fucked up camp let teens play with swords? Wait why did we follow the eagle. Okay ask questions later, run now.

Finally we were only a few feet away. We stopped to catch our breath when we heard the loudest most cringe worthy crash ever. It got the camp's attention and we began to run, screw taking a brake. Suddenly I felt James's hand slip out of mine and my feet no longer were on the ground.

I let out a scream as I saw the cyclops disturbing eye. My auburn hair that shined beautifully in the sunlight, was all over my face as I desperately tried to escape from his grasp even if I would be flattened on the ground. I looked down and I saw James panicked expression. Then he got a determined look in his eye as he looked at the sky. He closed his eyes and brought his arm out in front of him. I stared wondering what he was going to do when I felt the explosion. It smelled like rotting electrified meat and I was falling._ Lightning, James had summoned Lightning!_

I was about to be splattered on the ground so I remembered what I did in cheerleading. I twirled and the wind seemed to be helping me because I landed on the ground softly. I stared amazed before looking at James, who smirked. I nodded and I ran toward him, he was holding his two hands out and looked ready to give me a lift. Time seemed to slow down and I heard someone in my head say "_Use the clip"_

I threw my clip, the only thing I had that belonged to my absent father, and to my amazement it turned into a three foot long sword. I would admire it later and I felt the wind lift me up as I struck the cyclops in the eye. I sliced down and he turned into a sand, golden dusty sand. Yet again I was falling but this time James caught me. I could see black dots and I was struggling to stay conscious.

I heard the footsteps of running people, a glowing sea green trident and then my world went black.


End file.
